


Clyde Logan Oneshots and Requests

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Since I've done so many of these i'm going to try and compile them into one place, each chapter will have a title relating to the request and a summary of either the request or oneshot. I don't want to spam the tag too much with my work so I'm compiling it this wayFirst request: Clyde falling for his new massage/physical therapist; it use to be some old dude now it’s the dorky girl who use to sit next to him in high-school only not so dorky now. He gets all flustered when she is has her hands on him and has a hard time talking if she is in those yoga pants.





	1. Chapter 1

He knew that he shouldn’t feel this way, he was technically your patient. He still didn’t know if he loved or hated the fact that you were his new physical therapist, he still remembered the day of his first appointment with you.

“Clyde Logan?” A female voice answered. You were doing a home visit, a part of your job working for the VA. You recognized the name, and wondered if it was the same boy you went to high school with.

“Yes, that’s me,” Clyde answered the door. He looked at you in confusion, wondering just why such a pretty girl was at his doorstep. He was just trying not to get too flustered, reign it in Logan.

“I’m Y/N, your new physical therapist. Mr. Jenkins retired,” You explained.

“Y/N? Y/N L/N?” The same girl he sat next to in English fourth period? It couldn’t be, you looked so different.

“Yeah that’s me, surprised? They should’ve told you I was coming.” You put your hand on your hip.

Clyde shook his head, “First I’ve heard of it.” He still was in shock that you were the same dorky girl he sat next to in high school, now you were a woman he could see that clear as day, and a good looking one at that. In fact, he wasn’t to sure how he felt about having your hands on him. He scratched the back of his neck, before remembering. “Oh uh, you can come in,” He stepped back, opening the door for you.

Suddenly he felt self conscious of himself, worrying that his place was a mess or that his clothes weren’t nice enough, that he smelled bad. Discreetly Clyde checked his armpit, he put on deodorant today right? He did, what a relief.

“Now you just sit here, and take off your prosthetic for me darling. I’m just gonna go wash my hands real quick.” You told him.

Clyde’s face felt hot, darling? Were you talking to someone else? There was no one else in the room, so you must mean him. God help him he didn’t know if he could take all your sweet talking, it made him think of things he should not think about his physical therapist.

He closed his eyes as you first touched the stump of his arm, feeling your hands squeeze the muscles of his arm. “I’m sorry, I’m not hurting you am I?” You asked, seeing his eyes closed.

“No uh it’s alright,” Clyde opened his eyes. He could feel his face getting red, he probably was sweating up a storm. He couldn’t remember the last time a girl touched him, and a pretty one at that. Thinking quickly he brought a pillow to his lap, you didn’t seem to notice as you smiled sweetly at him.

With the faces he was making you wondered if he was lying about the pain, you soften your touch just in case. You didn’t want to hurt him, even though it should be healed by now. Clyde was grateful that you were oblivious to how flustered he was getting, or so he thought. It was your job to notice such things, though at first you confused it for him just being nervous, which was perfectly fine.

“Well, everything looks good here. You’re done for today.” Clyde was disappointed when you took his hands off him, already missing your gentle touch. But he knew the tightness in his shorts would thank him, he was starting to get painfully aroused. He was so flustered that he forgot to even say goodbye, which he’d regret later.

Clyde grew to look forward to your weekly visits, even if after each week his desire for you would grow more and more. It was getting pretty bad, he’d get turned on just thinking about you and the slightest touch would make him hard. It was embarrassing, but it didn’t stop him from trying to stretch out your visits as long as possible.

You were growing frustrated as Clyde wasn’t able to even do simple tasks today, you felt like you had lost all your progress with him and then some. “Clyde, are you even listening to me?” You waved your hand in front of his face.

Every word you said went in one ear and out the other as Clyde simply stared at you, it was those damn yoga pants, they drove him wild. They fit your ass so well, he could only imagine what it’d feel like against his cock. He dropped the object he was holding on the floor, you quickly picked it up bending over right in front of him. Clyde whimpered, just trying to hold back his moans.

“Darling are you alright? Your face is all red,” You cupped his cheek, looking at his face.

“Sweetheart,” Clyde purred, licking his lips. He could barely take it anymore. Now you were blushing, thinking about kissing the man you were supposed to be helping.

“Maybe I should give you a massage, you seem tense,” You rushed, trying to distract yourself from those laps. Before he could protest he found himself taking off his shirt, turning his back to you. He was more than eager to feel those hands on him. “Oh,” Was all you could say when you saw the expanse of muscle in front of him. You knew he was built from feeling his arm but that couldn’t prepare you for this. He didn’t need to take his shirt of, too late now.

Tentatively you placed your hands on his back, running them along his skin and feeling the muscles tense underneath. You begin at his upper back, gasping when you felt how tense he was. “Clyde will you try to relax for me, you feel as hard as a rock!” You shook your head. Of course his mind went to the dirty meaning behind your words, which you weren’t wrong about. He tries to relax, and you swear his shoulders drop six inches. “No wonder you’re having such a hard time today,” You say.

Oh it was hard for him everytime.

You decided to start with a light touch, to help him relax so it wouldn’t hurt so much. Clyde covered his mouth to try and muffle a moan, your hands felt so nice, even better against his bare skin. “I’m not hurting you am I?” Mistaking his moan for pain, it shouldn’t hurt you were touching him pretty lightly.

“No-no! God this is so embarrassing I’m sorry sweetheart,” Clyde apologized.

“For what, you haven’t done nothing wrong darling,” You leaned over his shoulder to looking at him, slightly pressing against your back. Clyde looked at you longingly.

“Y/N, you’re so pretty,” Clyde looked at you.

“Clyde-” You breathed, you didn’t expect him to say that. “You don’t mean that,” You shook your head. Still feeling like you were trapped in the awkward body of your youth, you were completely unaware of your own beauty.

“I do Y/N, you’re so pretty it’s distracting.” Clyde continues.

“You can’t mean that,” You shake your head, in denial.

Clyde turns around to face you, making you blush at the sight of his bare chest which was even more muscular. “I do mean it,” He grazed your cheek with his fingertips. “Babygirl,” He added after a pause, leaning in closer.

You could barely believe Clyde Logan was flirting with you, here you were supposed to be working and now you were getting all hot and bothered. You shouldn’t kiss him, you could lose your job, but you couldn’t help but melt when his lips met yours. They were as soft as you would’ve imagined. Clyde kissed you gently at first, pressing his lips against yours just enough for it to be a kiss. It wasn’t long before he grew impatient, wanting to taste your mouth and lips with his tongue. Quickly it grew from a kiss to sloppily making out on the couch, his arm pulling you to straddle his lap.

Clyde moaned as he grabbed a handful of your ass, relishing how soft it felt in his grasp. You felt his hard on through your thin yoga pants, warm against the fabric of your pants. You ran your fingers along it, gasping when you felt how large he was. Clyde took that opportunity to plunge his tongue in your mouth, moaning at your sweet taste. When he pulled away a string of saliva connected you, falling on to his chin. He quickly wiped his mouth before grabbing your face to kiss you again.

His hips had a mind of their own as they rubbed up against you, layers of fabric providing friction against your pants and making you wet. You met his hips with slow undulations, hand occasionally reaching down to palm his cock over his shorts. Clyde was moaning so much, cursing and saying filthy things, “Just like that babygirl, put those perfect little hands on my cock.”

You began dry humping each other in earnest, panting as you both chases your release and too close to bother taking off your clothes. Clyde had been wanting you for a long time and he knew he wasn’t gonna last long, not with the way you were rubbing against him. He came first, moaning into your mouth as he spilled himself into his shorts. He knew there’d be a stain but didn’t care, more concerned about your orgasm.

He quickly flipped you against him, hand dipping down the front of your pants and into your underwear to begin furiously circling your clit. “Clyde-oh, oh my god,” You moaned.

“That’s right sweetheart, cum for daddy,” Clyde growled, his hands getting rougher and faster to make you cum. He dipped his head down to bite and suck your neck, leaving marks all over in his wake. The knot of pleasure that formed unfurled, making you close your eyes as you were overcome with sudden pleasure. Clyde rubbed you through your orgasm, slowing his touch until you were done riding out your pleasure. “Such a good girl,” He hummed, kissing your neck.

After that you had to stop visiting Clyde as his therapist, though that didn’t stop you from visiting him as his girlfriend. 


	2. Caught in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love your material with Clyde Logan! :D Imagine the two of you get caught in a thunderstorm on the way back to his house, & when you both take off your soaked clothes to hang 'em up, he gives you one of his shirts. You both fall asleep in each other's arms.

You and Clyde had decided to take a walk in the woods, he said he wanted to talk to you about something. You were hopeful, you liked Clyde but you weren’t sure if he felt the same. Yet the longing way he stared at you when he thought you weren’t looking said otherwise. 

When it came to his feelings Clyde could be pretty shy, he was so afraid of rejection that it often kept it quiet. In the past it had happened so many times that when he really liked someone he didn’t know what to do. Girls would much rather hear about Jimmy than unlucky Clyde, at least that’s how he felt. 

Despite his fears, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He caught his tongue countless times from calling you sweetheart, fearing it would scare you away. The feelings he held had been building and they were just about to burst through. Hell he almost said ‘I love you’ the other day, saving it by saying ‘I like your laugh’. It wasn’t the best save, but the pretty blush on your cheeks made him feel less embarrassed. 

“So Clyde, what did you want to talk about?” You ask. You had been walking for a while in silence, watching how Clyde seemed to be more interested in his feet. You could tell he was nervous about this. 

“Well sweetheart I l-” A roll of thunder interrupted his confession. 

It made you jump, and you didn’t get the chance to register that Clyde just called you _sweetheart_. Without realizing it, you’ve jumped closer to him and your holding on to his arm. “It looks like its going to rain, we should get back,” You look up at the dark clouds looming overhead. 

You spoke too soon, and a torrential downpour follows your words. “Shit!” You curse. You grab Clyde’s hand, “We better run.” 

Clyde is so distressed that his moment with you was interrupted, and now he was getting completely soaked. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. 

You get back just in time to hear another roll of thunder, followed by a lightning strike. You look out the window to observe the storm, only to turn around to see Clyde taking off his shirt. _Was he always that muscular?_ You had to stop yourself from openly gaping at him.

He sees you looking at him, clothes sticking to you skin. You’re shivering, poor thing. “Come on, I’ll get you some clothes.” 

Clyde gets you a towel to dry off and one of his old t-shirts that would probably be way too big for you, hopefully making up for the lack of pants. “Here you can wear this.”

You change but feeling your bare skin against the air makes you feel freezing. “Still…cold” You say to Clyde through chattering teeth. 

“You sure look like it, I can get you a blanket,” Clyde offers. 

“No,” You shake your head. “Can we lie down?” You point to his bedroom. 

“In my bed? Wait…did you say we?” 

“Please,” You walk over to him just trying to get warm. Clyde always radiates heat, and you just want to snuggle with him. 

He nods and leads you to his room, he lets you get under the covers first before sliding in bed. He lies as far as he can away from you so not to feel tempted, that is until you move all the way next to him and curl up against him. “You’re so warm,” You sigh, laying your head right next to his. 

Clyde can barely breath, _was he dreaming?_ He pinched himself, no, this was real. “I like you Clyde,” You whisper, before letting out a yawn.

He turns over from his back to his side to face you, searching your eyes to see if you were telling the truth. When you smile at him, he just blurts it out. “And I love you, sweetheart.” 

You snuggle even closer to him and he moves his arm to hold you, listening to each others heartbeats as you drift off into sleep. 


	3. Tipsy Clyde and His Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: But like how cute would it be for Clyde to come home super tired and a little tipsy after work and his wife helps him get ready for bed. The thought of that is so adorable to me❤

Sometimes at the end of his shift when no one’s around, Clyde practices making different drinks for himself and testing out new things. Of course, he can’t just toss it down the drain, so he drinks it himself. He doesn’t get intoxicated enough so that he can’t get himself home, but whenever he returns after work tipsy there’s a slight lilt to his voice that wasn’t there before. 

“Honey I’m home,” He’ll say, a song in his voice and a smile spreading his lips. 

“Clyde, I thought I heard you stomping around. You woke me up!” You grumble, rubbing your eyes. Normally Clyde would be pretty quiet when he came in, always worrying that he would wake you. But on a few occasions he’d come home like this, too tired and a little drunk to properly take care of himself. 

Clyde pouted at you, giving you a pleading look, “But sweetheart I missed you, I missed my favorite girl.” He really got lonely without you at the bar, something about it just made him feel lost again–it reminded him of the life he lived before he had you. That was the reason why he downed a few shots tonight. 

You sigh, there would be no reasoning with him when he was like this, better just to try and get him back to bed as soon as possible. And with the way he almost tripped over his own two feet, you know he needs your help. You hold his hand and take him to the bedroom. 

“Oooh the bedroom, I’m tired baby but I’m always in the mood,” He lowers his voice, trying to smooth talk you. 

“Don’t you try that with me Clyde, it’s too late and you woke me up. That may work any other but not today.” You took hold of his shoulders to stop him from leaning in for a kiss. 

He furrows his brows confused, “But-” You cut him off, shushing him with a finger to his lips. Huh, that usually worked with you, it meant you must be pretty sorry. Suddenly he felt guilty for waking you. 

“Okay, I’m sorry I’ll take care of myself,” He slurs. 

“I bet you couldn’t even unbutton that shirt,” You chuckle. 

“I can,” Clyde frowns. You watch as he wrangles with the top button of his shirt, only to get frustrated and tear it off. “See?” He smirks proudly. 

“Dang it, that’s the third shirt I’ll have to sew the buttons back on Clyde,” You cross your arms. 

“It’s s’alright, we can get a new one.” He pats your head. 

“But you hate clothes shopping, which means I’ll have to get it for you,” You lament. 

Clyde just shrugs, before leaning in to place a wet kiss on your forehead. You’re still angry, so instead of kissing him back on the lips like you usually do you huff in anger. But it doesn’t laugh, soon Clyde’s all over you. Kissing all over your face and nuzzling your cheek that’s turned away until you give in, and meet his puckered lips. 

You finally get in to the bedroom, and you’re getting under the covers when Clyde asks you, “Can you help with these darling, they won’t come off,” He points to his jean. 

He was a handful when he was this exhausted, but a part of his neediness was endearing and sweet. You know he secretly loved it when you babied him, could see the smile that he tried to hide from you when you helped straighten his shirts. 

Clyde tilts his head as he watches you, “So pretty.” 

You look up to see his gaze of absolute adoration, “I can’t believe you’re my wife,” He shakes his head. 

“Well that does happen when you get married,” You roll your eyes. 

“No I mean Y/N, I’d always thought I’d end up alone,” He explains. 

That makes your heart ache, you knew that Clyde had been sad before but you didn’t see it as much as you were the one who made him happy. Now, it’s clear. 

You slide of his pants and sit up on the bed besides him, resting your head on your shoulder. “Believe me you’re not alone Clyde, you have me now.” 

That puts the silly grin he had before back on his face, “My wife,” He sighs. “Lets go to bed,” He nods. 

You pull up the covers over the two of you as Clyde slides up against you and buries his face in your neck, hand on your stomach. You easily fall back asleep despite the interruption, this time with the warmth of your beloved husband against you. 


	4. First Kiss

Clyde’s first kiss was at one of Jimmy’s famous parties, right after he had scored the winning touchdown for a  homecoming game. He felt awkward and out of place, parties weren’t normally his thing but he had a hard time hiding in his own home. 

He had taken to the treehouse, laying on the old wood and looking to the stars. They had never finished it, and it still didn’t have a roof after all these years. 

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone was in here,” Clyde hears a voice say. It sounds sweet and it makes his heart race, it was a girl. 

“It’s okay, you can come inside,” He sits up. Soon you’re climbing inside and sitting besides him, so that he can get a bette view of your face. He knows you’re from school, but he can’t believe that he hasn’t noticed you before. Someone so beautiful should be impossible to miss, though he did spend a lot of time looking at his feet. 

“I don’t know why I came here,” You sigh. 

“I’d say the same, but I live here.” Clyde makes you laugh. 

“Oh right! You’re the younger Logan brother, Clyde right?” You turn to look at him. He catches a glance at your cleavage and he’s thankful for the dark to hide his blush. He couldn’t help but glance down when you were so close.

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

“I’m Y/N by the way,” You stick your hand out. He takes it and he feels bad because his hand is probably sweaty, but when he feels that yours is too he’s less nervous. 

“Nice to meet you Y/N,” Clyde shakes your hand. You can’t help but notice the moles and freckles that scatter over his face, it makes you lean in closer. 

Clyde was freaking out, he had never been so close to a girl in his life. Were you leaning in to kiss him? That had to be it, right? If so he needed to lean in too. You were so close that he quickly met your lips in a quick kiss before pulling away. When he sees your look of surprise he immediately apologizes, “I’m sorry! I-I thought..”

“You sure are cute Clyde,” You smile. He gives you a look of utter adoration, so strong that it makes your heart melt. But you know it can’t be, “I’m sorry Clyde, I don’t date guys younger than me, at least not in high school,” You say looking down. 

Clyde looks sullen at your words, taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. You need to go,  yet you can’t leave him like that. You reach over and give a chaste kiss on his cheek, “Maybe one day,” You shrug, climbing down the tree house. 

He’ll never forget his first kiss, and the girl who stole his heart. He just hoped that you’d still be here when he returned. Then, he would finally ask you out. 


	5. Troublesome Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yoo I dunno if this is too nsfw, but could I request a Clyde fic where Reader keeps Clyde company during one of his nights at Duck Tape, and ends up teasing the hell out of him all night. So, by the end of the night Clyde can't wait until they get home and just takes her over the bar or a pool table after closing hours. (Maybe there's spanking and extra nasty dirty talk too, just cause she teased him so damn much--but don't want to ask too much of you tho)

You were bored one evening when Clyde was bartending and you were missing his company. You had barely seen him all day as you were working, and when you got home you were too tired to pay much attention to him, zoning out on the couch. 

You were also in a _mood_ one that only Clyde could get you out of, so you decided to visit him at the bar. Of course, you had to dress up, putting on a low cut top and a skirt that you just knew would drive him wild. Maybe he was working, but that wouldn’t stop you from having your fun.

When Clyde sees you come through the var he knows he’s in trouble, with the exaggerated sway of your hips and that skirt that shows off your pretty thighs. It really got him raring to go. 

“Y/N, why are ya here?” Normally you’d be in bed by now.

“Because I wanted to see you sugar, why else?” You poked his chest, smiling at him with your red lipstick - yet another thing that you knew drove him crazy. 

Clyde narrowed his eyes at you, suspecting that you had an ulterior motive. “Well then, what can I get you to drink?” He rested his elbows on the bar, leaning closer to you. 

“Hmm I want something pink, with a cherry on top pretty please.” 

“Alright baby, comin’ right up.” 

You loved to see Clyde mix a cocktail, to see him in his element always made you proud of him. “Thank you sugar.” You smirked at him, taking your drinks. 

There weren’t many customers tonight so you still had his attention when you popped the cherry in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, sucking it, until you eventually put it back in your drink. His stare was heated as he watched you, lips pressed tightly together as he endured this slow torture. He already couldn’t wait to get you home. 

You can see your effect on him from the flush that creeps up to his neck, lightly dusting your cheeks. Whenever you can get his attention, or whenever he looks over at you you’re blowing kisses, slowly licking your lips, leaning forward to show your cleavage. You know it’s slowly driving him mad, with the grunts of frustrations that he occasionally lets out. He even breaks a glass when he sees you bend over to pick up something you ‘dropped’. 

“Oh honey let me help you with that.” You say innocently.

“No darlin’, you’ve already done plenty t’night.” Clyde pointed at you in accusation. 

“Who me? Why I haven’t done a thing.” 

Clyde only grumbled under his breath at that, all you could make out was, “My own wife is tryin’ to kill me.” 

Later, you get Clyde to follow you into the bathroom cause he’s desperate enough for any sort of relief from this torture. You shove him against the wall and kiss him hard, gripping on to his shirt collar. “It’s about damn time.” Clyde pants, hand sliding up your inner thigh to touch your core.

“Ah ah, I have plans for you.” 

“Well you better get started ore else I will continue.” 

You drop to your eyes, and Clyde looks very pleased. You run your hand up the crotch of his jeans, kissing over the area until he gets hard (which isn’t very long). 

You only take the head of him in your mouth, sucking on him like he was one of the lollipops you had in your mouth earlier. You lightly run your nails over the rest of him, taking your sweet time. “Hurry up sweetheart.” Clyde warns you.

“You know what, you shouldn’t rush me.” You stand up, only to walk out of the bathroom and leave your husband to deal with the problem you just gave him. You hear a sound, it almost sounds inhuman but you knew it was from Clyde. You can’t help but chuckle evilly at your own deviousness, oh you were gonna pay later. That was whole the point. 

When Clyde finally closed up he took his time cleaning up the bar, making you wait longer for him. “Are you sure I can’t help?” You ask him. 

“Fine, here’s a rag.” He throws to you, clearly mad. He didn’t plan on giving in to you, no he knew that fucking you would be just what you wanted. There was no other reason for you to be acting this way. 

That all changed when he saw your cute little ass bent over one of the tables, trying to reach the far side. He could see your panties, and they were his favorite pair. Clyde finally snapped. In a few large strides he was behind you, thighs keeping you pressed against the table.

“Is something wrong?” You looked back at him. 

“No, keep cleanin’” He pointed you hand. You nod, continuing to wipe down the table. Though when you hear the sound of his pants unbuckling your actions slow. “Sweetheart did I say to stop? This table is filthy, just like you.” His hand caressed up your thigh, to rest over your ass. 

Smack, Clyde’s hand came down hard on your ass. Hard enough to light your nerves on fire, to make you want to moan. God you loved when he took charge, he didn’t do it often but when he did he sure manhandled you. “That’s for the cherry.”

Smack. “This one’s for the skirt.”

Smack. “And this one’s for leaving me in the bathroom, that wasn’t very nice of you sweetheart.” He rubbed over the handprint he left, soothing the stinging sensation. 

His hand dipped under your panties, feeling the wetness around your entrance. “Just like I thought, you’re pussy is already drippin’ for me. I think it could use a nice cream pie, what do you think baby?” 

“Yes, I want it.” You squirm, shaking your hips. 

“Good, cause I’m gonna give it to you.” Clyde slid inside of you to the hilt, stretching you wide. 

“Oh god,” You moan. You could never get over how good it felt, that delicious stretch, how he filled you to the brim. 

“Fuck your pussy is squeezing me so tight, you came to the bar for some loving, didn’t ya?” His thrusts where rough as he held your hip in his hand.

“I missed you.” You said, followed by a whimper.

“Next time you need some love from your man just tell me darlin’, I don’t like to leave you unsatisfied.” He purred, leaning close to you to press his chest against your back.

“I’m sorry for teasing you Clyde.” You look back at him. That was a mistake, you see his cock entering you and it makes your limbs feel like jelly - especially with that look on his face and how he’s furrowing his brows in concentration with each thrust. 

“Apology accepted, I know you are a good girl. Don’t do it again.” He warns, sealing it by slamming his hips against you.

“Ooooh Clyde,” You moan. 

“That’s right babygirl, let that sweet little pussy come right on my cock.” He grunted. You moan again as you come, his words pulling you over the edge. 

Clyde fucks you faster, sloppier, as he reaches his climax. He’s moaning freely now, getting louder until he eventually comes inside and delivering on his promise. 

“Perfect, now let’s go home.” He sighs, pulling up your panties. Nothing like fucking his wife in the bar, no use in waiting to get home. Now the two of you could happily go to sleep. 


	6. Soulmates

****

“Clyde if you don’t get off of my couch I’m gonna throw away your beer,” Mellie threatened. She loved her brother, but to see him moping around like this was starting to get on her nerves.

“I’m not doing you no harm,” Clyde defended, frowning slightly. 

“No but you sure are harming yourself, when’s the last time you went on a date? It’s the one saturday night you get off from the bar and you just want to sit here?” She questioned.

“You know no girls out there would wanna go out with me,” Clyde shook his head. He didn’t like to be reminded of his bad luck in that department, and he had a feeling that his luck extended to finding his soulmate.

“Come on Clyde, you’re never gonna find her with that attitude,” Mellie put her hands on her hips.

“That’s just it Mellie, I don’t think she’s out there to begin with,” Clyde looked towards the window, eyes starting to get glossy. Thinking about his soulmate always got him upset, knowing how alone he was in this world.

As a kid, Clyde talked about his soulmate all the time. How pretty she would be, what kind of wedding dress she had, the kids they would have together…but that dream fell apart as he got older. Watching friends and family around him find their soulmates was a lonely occurrence that seemed to transform into a pass time. Sometimes it felt like everyone in the county had met their soulmate except him.

They said it was a magical moment, you’d see that person and you’d just know. But Clyde was beginning to think that person didn’t exist, or his brain was broken because he was losing hope. It’s not that he wanted to stop looking, in fact sometimes he dreamed of searching the ends of the Earth for her. Yet he knew, like everyone else, that you didn’t find your soulmate by searching for them. These days he needed to protect his already fragile heart from making that ache in his chest growing any deeper, and accept being alone for the long haul. If that meant sitting on his sisters couch on a Saturday night, so be it. 

Mellie was growing frustrated at her brother’s stubbornness, but she would never deny him a place to stay. With Jimmy seemingly haven disappeared, Clyde was even more mopey than his usual self, and he needed a girl _bad_.

“You’ll find her Clyde, _soon_ I promise.” Mellie reassured him.

But Clyde didn’t really believe that, she always said it after all. Mellie left Clyde to his own devices, telling him she was gonna meet up with her soulmate who she had just met not too long ago, and that she’d probably stay the night. 

The soft pitter patter of rain on the roof of his trailer seemed to slowly get louder, until a crack of thunder pulled him from his deep thoughts. Clyde frowned as he saw the light flicker, cursing when everything went out. He fumbled around until he found a flashlight in the junk drawer, then pulling out some of his sisters fancy candle’s to bring some light in the room. 

It wasn’t even that late, but it was too dark to do anything. Clyde sat on the couch contemplating what he should do, he shouldn’t go out in the storm and he hoped by now that Mellie wasn’t driving anymore. Not that he liked to read much but it was too dark to do even that, he supposed he could drink another beer, that might help pass the time.

He was about to pull one out from the fridge when he heard a frantic knock on the door, “Mellie?” He called. Who else would be out in this storm?

He was greeted by a woman soaked head to, hair drenched and dress clinging to your skin. But that wasn’t all, he completely tuned out your panicked little story about how your car broke down as he looked in your eyes. Was this real? He knew what this feeling was, he had never felt it before but he just knew. 

“You’re my soulmate,” Clyde blurted out, his words emphasized by a clap of thunder. 

“What?” You furrowed your brows, so caught up in your own panic you hadn’t acknowledged the feeling swelling in your chest. 

Clyde frowned when he noticed you were trembling, opening the door wider for you to come in, “C’mon sweetheart, you must be freezing.” He ushered you inside, his big brown eyes pleading with you. 

 _Sweetheart_ …it made your heart jump. You couldn’t help but stare up at him wide eyed, taking in his appearance. You thought this was going to be a terrible night, but just your luck it seemed like you had just knocked on the door of the most handsome man in West Virginia.

You realized you couldn’t stop staring at him, he looked so warm and comfortable in his t-shirt. You noticed the prosthetic, which made you curious and more fascinated by him. But his other arm…it looked like it was as big as your thigh. That’s when you looked at his legs, your mouth almost watered at what it would feel like to have those solid things against you. “I’m sorry,” You apologized, you were being rude with all this staring. 

Of course Clyde was staring right back at you, getting a little nervous and flustered the more he looked. He swore he could see your nipples through your dress, and he had to look away. You’d be his sure, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t treat you like the lady you were. Still, politeness didn’t stop his mind from running wild. 

But he didn’t understand what you had to be sorry for, you had done no wrong in his eyes. “What’s there to be sorry about?” He asked. 

“I keep staring at you, god you’re just so handsome-I’m being rude,” You rushed out, Clyde just barely able to make out your words. 

All he could hear was handsome, which was shocking. Sure you were his soulmate but you didn’t have to pity him like that, you didn’t need to lie. But the way you said it was so earnest, it had him blushing. 

“S’alright,” Clyde looked away, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You look so warm,” You sighed, longing in your voice. You were uncomfortable wet and freezing, and Clyde’s broad chest looked absolutely enticing at the moment. 

“Oh right! I should get you a towel, and some dry clothes…” Clyde trailed off, looking over your form. 

When he came back he gave you a towel to dry off and one of his old sweatshirts that he knew would probably be way too big on you, he didn’t even think to borrow his sisters clothes, giving you his just felt more natural. And when you came back out in that old sweatshirt of his, he felt his heart racing at the sight. You were grinning ear to ear, happy to be surrounded by his warm dry clothes and to be blanketed by his spicy musky scent. 

“My name is Y/N by the way,” You stuck your hand out to introduce yourself.

“Oh uh-I’m Clyde,” He takes your hand, upset that he completely forget to tell you his own name at first. 

“Thank you so much Clyde,” You smiled at the tall man in front of you. 

“Um powers out so I can’t get you anything warm, but could I offer you a drink? Maybe a beer?” Clyde offered. 

“Sure, that sounds lovely.” 

Lovely, you sure sounded like a fancy type of woman. Clyde couldn’t believe you were supposed to be his soulmate, it almost seemed like a mistake. And the dress you were wearing seemed pretty nice too, he was worried you’d be unimpressed by his simple ways. He was just relieved that you took him up on his offer. 

When he sat next to you on the couch after handing you a beer he made sure to leave plenty of space between you, going so far as sitting pressed up against the opposite edge of you. “Clyde one might think you’re afraid to get close to me,” You raised your brow at him.

“I’m not-I jus’ wanna give you plenty of space s’all.” He shrugged. 

“I’ve waited so long to meet you Clyde, I’ve had enough distance form you,” You confessed, sliding over to press against him.

“Shit you’re freezing!” Clyde hissed, feeling your icy leg against his. 

“And you’re not,” You countered, resting your head on his shoulder. 

Clyde got up to get a blanket to try and cover you, joining you on the other side of you so that he could wrap his good arm around you. He wouldn’t do this so early on otherwise, he had a whole plan once he met his soulmate to take things slow and go on plenty of dates, but he couldn’t stand to see you freeze like this. 

When Clyde placed a warm arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his side, you welcomed it, curling up against his form and resting your much smaller hand on his chest. “You’re heart is beating real fast,” You teased him. Lifting your head from where you were resting it on his chest.

“S-Sorry,” Clyde flushed, tugging at his suddenly constraining shirt collar. Seeing that his metal hand was completely free, you decided to hold it, Clyde just barely feeling the phantom warmth. He looked down at it with a clear question in his eyes, heart beating even faster.

Clyde sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes tight trying to will all of his sudden feelings of love away, but they easily overwhelmed him. A soft whimper escaped his mouth, which you comforted by placing a kiss on his chin.

“Darlin’” Clyde’s voice welled with emotion. You looked up at him waiting for him to continue, slightly concerned by the wetness that seemed to gather in his eyes. 

“I was startin’ to think I’d always be alone, that I was…defective. I’d always miss a piece of me like I lost my arm,” Clyde admitted his worst fears, a deep sadness in his tone. 

“Baby no, it just took some time that’s all,” You assured him, your hand moving up from his prosthetic to his skin. 

Clyde laughed, overjoyed to hear you call him that already. “Took too long if you ask me,” His eyes darkened, getting a peak of your breasts from his sweatshirt that hung off of your skin. 

“You’re making me blush looking at me like that,” You shook your head. 

“Good, I like seeing your pretty cheeks get all pink,” Clyde grinned, pride in his chest. 

“Oh no,” You hid your face in his chest, knowing that he was only making you feel more flustered. 

“Oh yes,” Clyde hummed, tilting your chin up to him. His hand was sliding up and down your back, making you shiver and not from the cold.  He examined your face carefully, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Well why don’t you just kiss me already?” 

Clyde laughed at your impatience, “Now hold on sweetheart, we just met after all,” He teased you, running his thumb over your lips, to which you took in your mouth. “Hey now that right there is very dangerous,” Clyde warned, pulling his thumb away from you. “Might give a man some ideas,” He added. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” You played innocent, biting your lip. 

Clyde groaned, already knowing that you were going to drive him wild. “I think you do missy,” He growled. 

“Maybe, why don’t you show me?” You challenged.

“I think I will, _sweetheart,_ **you’re mine** _.”_ Clyde claimed, before slamming his lips against yours. 


	7. Pt 2 of Lonely Boy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pregnancy Kink if you don't like that

You knew teasing him the way that you did would only lead to one thing, and you welcomed it. You kissed Clyde back with equal fervor, his plump lips seeming to mold perfectly against yours. You ran your hand up his chest, a large expanse of muscle that tensed under your fingertips.

Breaking away from his lips you kissed the tip of Clyde’s nose, and each cheek before going back to his mouth. He opened his mouth to you and you reciprocated, his wet tongue sliding in between your lips and filling your mouth with his taste. He moaned at the taste of your saliva, beer seeming sweet on your tongue. Your mouth was so soft and warm he could only dream of the things you could do with it.

Clyde pulled his tongue from your mouth to take your bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a light tug and then a kiss as he growled. His hand that was running up and down your back became bolder, slowly inching lower with each stroke. Once he reached your ass he groaned, just needing to give it a squeeze with how soft it felt. “Clyde,” You moaned breathlessly, pressing yourself closely against his chest.

It only seemed to encourage him as he slipped his hand under the thick material of the sweatshirt, and feel your bare skin. You felt yourself getting aroused and wet, his bare hand against your skin going straight to your core, you took off your panties as even they were soaked under your clothes and now there was nothing to shield you wetness. “Did you take off your panties just for me darlin’? I bet your needy little pussy is already gushing for my cock,” Clyde hummed appreciatively as he slid his hand lower down your ass to wrap around your inner thigh.

You opened your legs for him, sitting up on your knees and resting both of your hands on his chest so that he could have better access to you. “Hold on, lemme take off these shorts. So fuckin’ tight feel like I’m gonna burst,” Clyde complained, and you looked down to see a large bulge pressing incessantly against his shorts, a wet spot at the tip.

“Oh Clyde, you’re so...big,” Your eyes went wide.

“Is that, is that alright?” Clyde asked, worry evident in his tone.

“Yeah I may be a little sore but there isn’t anything better than feeling full,” You grinned at him.

“You better believe I’m gonna stuff that tight little pussy of yours then,” Clyde growled. He unzipped his pants and sighed at the release, pulling his shorts along with his boxer briefs to free his aching cock. Looking down at it the tip was red and soaked with precum, jutting out and just begging for attention.

Clyde saw the way that you were staring at it, your tongue poking over your lips and god knows what sinful ideas you had in mind. “Oh no sweetheart if you do that I won’t-” He was cut off when you grabbed him by the shaft, tight but not too tight, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a whimper.

“Please…” Clyde begged. To have your hand wrapped around his thick cock, barely closing around it, was like a fantasy realized and he was quick to give you control.

“You’re needy for it aren’t you? I bet you want me to jerk you off until you cum all over my hand like the desperate slut you are,” You said seductively, Clyde moaning at your words.

“Oh god, please,” He begged, weakly humping against your hand.

“Mmm I think I might just give you what you want baby, if you’re good,” You purred, beginning to slowly work your hand up and down his cock. Clyde just lets out a string of moans and curses, whining as his hips buck wildly against your fist. He was completely gone, his ideas of bending you over and fucking you against the couch out of his mind with your hand wrapped around him. And then you did a beautiful thing when you swirled your thumb over the slit of his head, his mouth open wide as he panted and moaned low in his throat.

You adjusted yourself so that you were straddling his bare thigh, Clyde’s eyes going wide when he felt you drip against him. And fuck now you were rolling your hips against his thigh, riding it like his cock. What a fucking tease...but boy was it a show that he loved to watch. You seeking friction on your clit, little moans of your own spilling out from your tongue as you continued to work his cock.

With your own pleasure taking over, you were losing your control of Clyde and he took his opportunity to strike. “Fuck baby you better take that sweatshirt off or I’m gonna tear it off,” Clyde told you.

You easily complied, feeling too hot in the warm material as it is. Clyde could see the way sweat sheened on your chest, starting to gather in between your breasts. “When I first saw you, soaked to the bone, you’re pretty little nipples just begging for a touch screamin’ at me to put my mouth on ‘em.” Clyde licked his lips.

That was your only warning before his face was buried between your chest, at first leaving kisses in the valley of your breasts while his hand massaged you and then moving to suck one of your pretty nipples into his mouth. “Clyde…” You sighed, becoming more pliant with his touch and your hips moving more lazily.

“That’s it darlin’ just let me take care of ya,” Clyde cooed, hand squeezing your breast in emphasis. He already knew he was going to love touching these any chance he’d get, resting his head on them after lovemaking, and swirling his thumb around a hardening nipple. This was heaven, for sure.

“Mmm baby,” You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. Clyde starting guiding your hips, urging you closer to his cock and moving your thigh so you were straddling both of his legs. “Your getting pussy juice all over me sweetheart,” Clyde chuckled.

“Sorry,” You apologized, embarrassed at how aroused you had become.

“That’s okay, just tells me you’re needing a fixin’ of some lovin’ that’s all,” Clyde assures you, a smirk on his face.

You look up at him and smile, “You’re so perfect Clyde,” You say, cupping his cheek.

You see Clyde’s bottom lip quiver at that, before he can find his words. “Aww Y/N, you’re gonna make me all teary. You’re too kind.”

“It’s just the truth.” You pat his chest, “And you should take this off.” You tug at the material. Clyde nods, first taking off his prosthetic and lifting up his arms so you can help worm the material off and over his head. “Hmm that’s better,” His bare chest is now in front of you and it’s quite the site. A light scattering of his dark hair in between his pecs, his shoulders looking even broader underneath his shirt. You run your hands over them, peppering kisses along his freckled skin.

“I need you sweetheart,” Clyde tilted your chin up to look at him. “I need to be inside you,” He added, his eyes glittering darkly.

“Well why don’t we fix that then?” You smirked. You rose up and lined him up to your entrance, both of you moaning as you slowly slid down to the base.

“Ah fuck, feels so good,” Clyde groaned. The feeling of your pussy squeezing him was almost too much, he clenched his jaw just trying not to let go right then and there. When that subsided, the urge to fuck you real good came in full force, and he didn’t ignore it. With only one hand to hold your hips, Clyde used his hips and thighs to push up into you, letting you roll your hips back into him.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of your beautiful bouncing breasts in front of him, your head thrown back as you braced a hand on his chest, the other fisted in his hair. “So beautiful,” Clyde breathed, staring at you in awe. You felt your heart flutter at that, and rewarded him with a kiss.

“And I’m all yours,” You smiled.

“Mine,” Clyde growled, with a hard thrust of the hips. You two were making a mess of the couch, sweat and cum no doubt going to leave a smell behind. Which Clyde of course wouldn’t mind, he’d pin you on every surface just to make it smell like your cunt if he could. Course this was Mellie’s place.

“Fuck sweetheart, can I cum inside? I wanna fill that sweet pussy with my cum,” Clyde growled.

“Sure baby, I’m on the pill,” You chuckled at how eager he was, already jumping ahead of himself.

Clyde growled at that, his mind fantasizing of what it would be like if you weren’t on the pill. A part of him wished that you weren’t that you’d let him cum inside you anyways, and get you nice and pregnant. God he could just imagine it now, the swell of your belly and breasts...it was a big fantasy for him.

“But I’d bet you’d like it if I wasn’t, wouldn’t you?” You teased Clyde, seeing where his mind was going.

“Fuck yes, I’d fuck you full with my babies,” Clyde grunted. “Can’t resist this pretty pussy, gonna make a cream pie outta this tight little cunt,” He warned, his hip movements becoming more erratic.

“Ahh Clyde!” You almost screamed when his cock hit a particular spot, making you see stars. Your own moaning got more intense as you found yourself reaching your orgasm, faster than you expected and faster than Clyde. As your in the throws of your climax Clyde enters his, letting out a shout which ended in a desperate whisper of your name.

You sat on him like that for a moment, whimpering as you slid off his cock. You collapsed weakly against his chest, just taking the time to catch your breath. Clyde’s hand massaged your trembling thighs, cooing and saying sweet things in your ear. “Mmm,” You hummed in content, snuggling against Clyde’s bare chest.

Clyde looked down at you sitting in his lap, enjoying your afterglow. He couldn’t believe it, you were here naked in his arms and all pressed against him. The feeling swelling in his chest was too much to ignore.

“It’s too early but...I love you sweetheart.” Clyde confessed, and he meant every word.


	8. Clyde lovin' his pregnant wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes pregnancy kink

When he first got the news, Clyde was over the moon. Though the two of you did speak about eventually wanting kids, Clyde never really let you know just how much he wanted to see that happen. As the husband, it wasn’t his choice to decide when, but when you did tell him that you were stopping your birth control...he started getting pretty wild.

It was like your honeymoon all over again, your sheets smelling like sex no matter how many times you washed them. Clyde was back to wanting to fuck you on the daily, always whispering something filthy in your ear to get you going. And with the words he was saying, you knew he was determined to knock you up real good. 

He’d be needy at the end of the day for you, and he’d be needy the next morning. It was getting a little tiring, keeping up with him. But when that started to happen, he made sure to treat you with an extra long session of some “tongue lovin” as he calls it. 

“Darlin’, your cute little ass is pressin’ against my cock, I can’t help it,” Clyde grunted as he rolled his hips against you. This always seemed to happen in the morning, Clyde would wake up with morning wood curled up against you and the slightest movement would set him off. Even if it was a lot, you couldn’t deny it was bliss. He’d get in this haze at the slightest thing with you, and it reminded you of when you were first dating him. 

“Poor baby, it must be so hard for you,” You teased him, grinding back against him. 

“You know it honey,” Clyde rasped, quickly pulling down your panties. You had to start sleeping in just your underwear lately, cause when he was needy, Clyde was too lazy for shorts and he’d either get cum all over them or tear them to shreds. Better yet you started wearing his t-shirts, which every time you did was basically a guarantee that you’d get laid. 

He’d always come home from work as soon as possible, wake you up with some kisses or by eating you out. And he always made sure to start off gentle until you were fully awake, not wanting to hurt you. “God I was thinkin’ of filling up this pussy all night, making it drip with my cum,” He’d tell you, and you didn’t doubt him. 

You didn’t know which of those times led to a positive and a missed period, but it didn’t surprise you. Clyde and you were going at it like rabbits lately and you had a feeling that he wanted this to happen. Especially after that one time you took him with you to Jenny’s baby’s celebration…

Clyde’s eyes were wide as he watched you hold the newborn in your lap, just cooing and smiling at the little bundle of joy in your arms. It made him sniffle, his eyes all watery. It was so perfect, he had the wife, the dog, and now he just needed the kid. You looked at your husband standing and staring at you like a fool and grinned at him, “What do you say Clyde should we have one of our own?” 

Clyde growled at that, and suddenly he didn’t care about seeing you hold that baby in your arms. He cared about making one of his own, you heard him mumbling something under his breath as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you away as soon as you gave Jenny her baby back. “Home, now.” He looked at you, eyes dark with warning. 

He squeezed your ass as he helped you into the car, so tempted to do more but exercising his last bit of self control. “Clyde you’re gonna get in an accident driving like that!” You scolded him. 

“Wife I’m driving like this because if I don’t put a baby in ya real soon we’re gonna have a problem.” Clyde warned you, glancing down at the bulge in his pants. 

“Oh-oh sure we can do that-” You were cut of when Clyde suddenly swerved to the right to pull over. You didn’t know but you talking only made it worse, so much worse. “Jesus!” You glared at your husband, who only looked back at you with a wild look in his eyes. 

“Get in the back seat,” He commanded with a growl. 

“Clyde! It’s broad daylight-we can’t, absolutely not!” You look at him like he’s crazy, which he is, for you that is. 

“No one comes by this way except us and you know it, now get in the back seat before I drag you there sweetheart,” Clyde repeated. You felt him grab your ass again as you crawled into the back seat, no doubt staring at you like a man starved. Of course, he was faster than you and got out of the car and into the back seat, pulling you so that you were straddled on his lap. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll be pregnant by tomorrow,” Clyde licked his lips, eyes scanning over you. He made sure of his promise by cumming in you...twice. You didn’t know how he had such a fast recovery but damn if he didn’t know how to make you scream. 

You may have been walking a little funny when you ot out of the car, which Clyde couldn’t help but admire until he scurried over to support you. He had you naked on the couch in his lap, a beer in his good hand as you lazily shared kisses and watched the game. One of clyde’s favorite domestic activities was just sitting naked with you like this, skin to skin. 

Even with how excited he was about getting you pregnant, you were still nervous to tell him. And you made sure to do it when you were alone, because knowing Clyde he could always react a certain type of way to this news. He could get turned on at the drop of a hat. 

“Clyde I have something to tell you,” You sat him down. 

“Are you pregnant?” He interrupted, his whole face lighting up, he was bouncing up and down like an excited kid. 

“Clyde!” 

“Oh right, sorry sweetheart...go right ahead I’m listening,” He nodded. 

“I’m pregnant, gosh that would’ve been a lot more fun to say before you spoiled it,” You sighed. Clyde meanwhile, jumped on you, attacking your face with kisses. 

“I love you so much honey, ugh I can’t wait to see ya start showin’,” He placed his hand over your belly, nuzzling your cheek. 

Throughout the pregnancy, Clyde was the happiest that you had ever seen him, and for a man who didn’t smile a lot he was smiling all the time lately. He’d just look at you and smile, sometimes even tearing up. And his happiness was so helpful, even if you snapped at him for it, when your moods were all over the place he’d keep you anchored. 

He’d bring home ice cream a lot too, which really sweetened the deal. Before while Clyde would be shy about holding your hand but lately his hand seemed to always be around your waist and his lips always on your cheek. 

He did get real worried when you started having morning sickness, he knew it was normal but he hated to see you get sick like that. And cause of it he was worried you weren’t eating enough, but you assured him you definitely were. “Clyde don’t you worry I am still gaining, especially if you keep getting me dessert like you do.” You eyed him suspiciously. 

Clyde just smiled back at you, having a look like he had noooo idea what you were talking about. But he wouldn’t deny that he liked to see you get bigger, he just couldn’t wait to see what your breasts looked like swollen with milk. That thought alone made him shudder. 

“Clyde I’m hungry,” You whined one night, pouting at your husband. You were getting close to the end of your second trimester, and with that came being hungry all the time. 

“Sweetheart we just had dinner an hour ago, and we’re out of ice cream,” Clyde sighed, he had a feeling he’d be making a trip to the store very soon. 

“I know but mommy wants a snack,” You said, rubbing your now quite prominent, rounded belly. Clyde’s eyes flashed dark for a moment before he nodded, his lips pressed tightly together and his jaw clenched. 

When he came back with ice cream and a few other things, he nearly dropped all his bags when he saw what you were doing. You had stripped all of your clothing and were now making quick circles over your clit with one hand, while the other slipped as many fingers as you could into your aching cunt. 

It was quite the site, you naked on the couch with your eyes shut tight and your pregnant belly on perfect display. In the warm glow of the lamp, Clyde thought you looked like an angel. Of course, that thought didn’t stop him from stripping his own clothes. You not even noticing as you moaned his name. He loved seeing you like this, sometimes you’d just get so horny all of the sudden and he loved to see you fall apart at seemingly nothing. 

In fact you didn’t notice Clyde until he was on his knees in front of you, wrenching your hands away as he replaced them with his mouth. “Fuck honey you should’ve called me, it’s like you’re tryin’ to kill a man havin’ me come to you like this, legs all spread as you fuck yourself on your own fingers.” Clyde’s words vibrated against your cunt, as he placed kisses on both of your thighs. 

“I bet those fingers of yours were too small huh? Not nearly enough to stuff this pussy full,” And as he teased he slid two of his own fingers in, then three seeing how ready you were for him. 

He felt you lean forward as you placed your hands on his shoulders, undulating yourself on his fingers so that you were fucking yourself more than he was fucking you. That meant his face was good and close to your belly, course then he needed to lavish it with kisses and his tongue. “So pretty, so pretty like this fucking yourself on my fingers...but to see you so desperate makes me wonder if I’ve been giving you enough lovin…” Clyde purred that last part. 

“Ugh, ahh Clyde-” You moaned. “I, no-you’re good, I just-ahhh! I felt so horny all of a sudden s’all.” You were barely coherent as you explained. 

“Hmm love to hear you moan like that baby,” Clyde grunted as he felt your cunt squeeze around his fingers, his only warning to your orgasm. You practically gushed on his hand as you moaned, your hands grabbing his hair during your orgasm. 

Clyde took his fingers out of you, only to see how much of your cum they were covered in and shove them in his mouth with a moan. “Fuck honey you taste so sweet.” Clyde groaned, lapping up all the cum on his fingers. 

“Clyde,” you whimpered, squirming as you watched him. “Clyde I want your cock,” You moaned weakly. 

“And I’ll give it to you, just let me get you on the bed so I can make love to you properly.” He held out his hand for you to grab and you did, as he pulled you to him. With his good arm secured around you he walked your shaky legs to the bed, helping you lay on it as he crawled on top of you. He kissed you on the lips, once, twice, before slipping inside - both of you groaning.   
Clyde wasn’t very talkative at first, but he sure did moan loud. He was more focused on the feeling of you, and then watching how your belly moves as he thrusted into you. He was on his knees, your thighs resting on top of his and your legs wrapped around him, His hand was holding your belly, caressing it and moving up to squeeze your breasts. 

But then, he became very talkative. “Oh god, you look to good darlin’, your belly getting all big. You’re fucking perfect,” He praised you. 

“And I-I love you, I don’t deserve someone so pretty and perfect, yet you let me fuck this tight pussy and fill you every night.” He grunts. He was gentle at first, as he always tries to be, but it doesn’t really last. 

“Love you so much like no one else...fucking perfect angel,” Clyde sighed, a smile crossing his face. You started moving your hips with him, trying to reach your clit but you couldn’t with your belly in the way like this. 

“Oh darlin’-honey, let me help,” Clyde chuckled. His metal hand supported you at the hip as his flesh one glided over to your clit, rubbing it just the way you liked. You came fast from that attention, Clyde following you shortly with a deep moan as he came. 

“Can we have ice cream now?” You asked your husband, lifting your head to look up at him. 

“You still want that? Of course sweetheart.”

“Yeah just bring it to me here...I can’t really get up right now,” You said softly, your voice weak from all your moans. 

“Damn, I loved you good huh? Hope I wasn’t too rough on ya,” Clyde squeezed your hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. 

“No Clyde, that was just the way I like it,” You giggled. 

“How bout I feed you ice cream and you lay in my lap, okay sweetheart?” Clyde offered. You nodded, loving his idea. 

Yup, he sure had become the luckiest logan there is


	9. Chapter 9

He doesn’t talk about it, but what Clyde really thinks is the Logan curse for him is his presentation as an omega. For people born biologically male it was extremely rare, just as rare as it was for a biologic female to present as an Alpha. When he presented as an omega at 16, he knew he was truly cursed. The life of a male omega was a lonely one, and he felt like a disappointment to his alpha and beta family members. He’d never be on the same level as Jimmy.

He tries taking suppressing pills, but those only work for so long and he could only mask his scent so much these days. So, he didn’t go out much. Everyone knew what he was, they always stared. He almost was happy for the prosthesis sometimes because it distracted from his true condition. 

He could only dream of the alpha that would come in and save him from this torture, a woman he could stand besides proudly and give all his affection too. For now, he had a lot of toys to help him through his heats. A poor imitation of a pussy was the only thing that stopped him from rubbing himself raw. Those times he just liked to keep in on his cock, made him feel safe to have something wrapped around him even if it was silicon. 

He had to make himself seem more aggressive, fight his nature to want to nurture and be kind, replacing it with a straight face and a strong stance. Thank god he wasn’t a scrawny little thing, his broad tall form disguising his status. He just hoped his alpha, whoever she was would like it. He liked to think it would make for better hugs, and better loving

It’s not that he didn’t like being an omega, he felt that in many ways it suited him and he loved the idea of an alpha taking care of him during heat...it was the stigma behind being a male omega that was difficult. There was nothing wrong with being a little feminine, Clyde loved to cook and keep a clean home, but he did not like the teasing. He was a little too sensitive for that. 

It was a hot summer night, or at least Clyde felt that it was hot, he sure was sweating through his shirts tonight. What he had missed was that he was about to go into heat, which would spell major trouble for him at the bar with a bunch of alpha’s. He was lucky that the alcohol and cologne he wore drowned out his scent, or else he would have been pretty fucked.

That night, you sauntered in the bar, your eyes widening as you smelled something strong that you couldn’t miss. You had been travelling the country just in search of this smell, the rare male omega. You were born an alpha, just like your two sisters. And though they were lucky to find their mate, you had yet to find yours.

Being from the north and all you didn’t know how you found yourself in the quiet former mining town, but something about it made it feel like home. You straightened the tight skirt over your hips, a grin on your face as you headed towards the bar and closer to that heavenly smell - of musk, pine and a hint of beer. 

If Clyde felt hot before, the sweat was dripping off him now. He looked at his brother in a panic, knowing just what was coming. He thought-thought he had a little more time, but it seemed like there was someone here that was speeding things up. Seeing Clyde getting all worked up, about to double over the bar, Jimmy hollered for everyone to get out. 

“Miss, we’re closed now,” Jimmy told you.   
“Oh I know, but that man there, he’s mine,” You pointed to Clyde, a proud smile on your face. 

Clyde’s hand gripped the bar just to steady himself when he saw you, a look of pain crossing his face. He could feel slick pouring from his cock, lubricating itself for the days of fucking that was about to come.

“Pretty...” He gasped when you looked you up and down. And your expression too--you seemed so happy to see him it made him choke up. 

“Oh my god Jimmy-it’s here she’s-she…” Clyde stumbled over his word. 

Jimmy looked at you and then back at Clyde and smiled, “Don’t forget to drink lots of water,” He pat your shoulder, smirking as he left you and Clyde. 

You slowly walked over as Clyde scrambled to get out from behind the bar, forgetting to even use the little door and jumping over the counter spilling a bunch of glasses and breaking a few. You can’t help but laugh at his eagerness, still you open your arms to him for a hug. 

Clyde almost leaps into your arms, the weight of him making you stumble as he hold you close. You hear him whimper as he buries his face in your neck to breathe in your scent, then letting out a moan. He can’t help the cry that he lets out, so relieved to find you just in time for his heat, he didn’t know if he could do it again alone. You noticed that your omega was only hugging you with one good arm, and your heart ached thinking of the pain he must’ve gone through. 

“Hey sweetie-shhh, it’s okay.” You cooed, petting his hair. Clyde lifted his head to look up at you, cheeks wet with tears. He couldn’t believe you called him yours, it made him so happy, he already felt so safe and loved in your arms and he never wanted to leave with you petting his hair like this. 

“What’s your name handsome omega? My name is Y/n,” You asked him, cupping his cheek. 

“C-clyde.” He rasped, letting out a groan as he clung tighter to you. He was nuzzling you all over, trying to bathe himself in your scent. 

“Clyde...I can already see myself loving you,” You tested his name on your tongue, grinning wistfully. He whines at your words, both from you saying his name and from your promise of love. 

“I-I love you already darlin’,” Clyde admits, honey eyes gazing at you. 

His hips couldn’t help themselves as his hard bulge made contact with your soft thigh, Clyde rocking back them and forth, basically humping your leg. “S-sorry.” Clyde stops himself.

“It’s alright lover boy, lets take you to bed, your place or mine? I’d suggest yours because mine would probably be a hotel.”

Clyde only clutches your hand, “Mine,” He says softly. 

During the ride to his place you have to keep on slapping Clyde’s hands away from you, and himself. You know he’s needy right now but he needs to wait, you want to take care of your man properly. “Relax baby, I know it hurts but I’m gonna take care of you as soon as I get you in bed.” You soothe Clyde’s whimpering. 

“I need ya so bad darlin’, need you to sit your pretty pussy right on my cock and make me your slut.” Clyde moans. His hand goes down to rub over his bulge but you slap it away, making him whine at you and frown. 

You barely get through the front door as Clyde tackles you to the ground, showering you in kisses as he grinds against you, fumbling at the clasp of his pants. “Hey, I said bed remember? You can be my little slutty omega all you want but only if you get your ass in that bed,” You told him.

Clyde growled at you, but one look at your hard stare and he was running off to the bedroom, quick to strip off all his clothing and his prosthetic. You followed him to the room at a leisurely place, leaving a trail of clothing alongside his cause you had no doubt that impatient man would rip it off you if you didn’t come naked. 

You smiled at him as you saw him sitting on his bed, leg bouncing as his hand covered his amputated forearm. You could see his cock leaking all over his pretty thighs, tip angry and red as it jutted towards you. “Now Clyde, I’m gonna do something real nice since it seems like this is your first time with a female alpha and I’m gonna let you do whatever you want with this body,” You told him, gesturing to yourself with a roll of the hips. 

“Anything?” He had never known an alpha to be so...generous, and he was excited just thinking of all the things he could do. 

You sat down next to him and ran your hand down over his stump, holding it carefully. “Yes, anything.” 

In a moment Clyde had you on your back on the edge of the bed, thighs spread apart as he hitched your legs over his shoulders. He brought you right up against him so you could feel his hot breath against your pussy, then he dove straight in. “Ah fuck darlin’ this pussy tastes so sweet.” He groaned as he lapped some of the juices from your thigh. His praises where soon muffled as he pressed his tongue against your clit, sucking it between his lips.

This was a dream for Clyde, to have his alpha in his bed all writhing and desperate as he made you feel really, really good. That was all he wanted, to make you feel good. And sure his mind was screaming at him to just shove his cock in your throbbing sweet smelling pussy but he’d be damned if he didn’t get a taste first. 

“Hmm you’re so good Clyde, perfect little omega you make me so fucking wet.” You purred, tugging his hair a little which made him moan. 

“Ah shit, pull my hair harder.” He pleaded. You gave him what he asked and he moaned again, filthily. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was touching himself, his hand had gone below the waist and you could definitely hear a messy sound as his precum coated his fist. 

“Clyde, now you be a good little slut and move your hand. That cock belongs in my pussy and you won’t get it if you keep jerking off.” 

“Oh s-sorry, I didn’t even realize-I’m so, please ughnn I need to be, need to be…” Clyde pants. “I wanna be good so bad but I can’t help it,” He whines. 

“C’mere, why don’t you give me a kiss, and put your hand right here,” You moved his hand to your breast, resulting in a groan from Clyde. He kissed you sloppily, hungrily trying to get a taste of your mouth. Your juices were still all over his beard and chin and he was drooling a little too so it made for one wet kiss, but both of you enjoyed it. 

Before Clyde started humping the sheets or your thigh you took his cock and guided it to your entrance, Clyde taking your direction and shoving himself inside as soon as the head of his cock met your wet cunt. He sighed, whimpering as he gave a small roll of his hips. Your pussy just felt so good he started rambling about it, “Ah it’s so perfect-wanna stay here forever with my cock in your cunt. Fucking warm and tight and wet and good and perfect and good, love this pussy so much.”

His hair was drenched in sweat as it hung over his eyes, which were squeezed shut. He’d regret not watching you later but he was so overwhelmed by his own pleasure in the moment, he didn’t realize. Finally adjusting to the beautiful sensation of your cunt around him Clyde begins to move, well more like he begins to fuck you fervently. 

You love that your omega is growling, beginning to act all dominant with you like this. You’ll have to teach him a lesson for that one later, but for now in the throes of his heat you were keen to just let him enjoy himself. Your cunt spasmed happily around his cock, loving how rough he was being with you. It was just what you needed, after so long, your hands couldn’t compare to this thick well muscled man. 

“Ah ah ah! Fuck, fucking hell! Jesus christ shit fuck, god damnit,” Clyde let out a string of expletives. You tugged his hair again, hard, making him whimper. You hiked your knees up and over his legs, pushing him deeper into you and giving you leverage to meet his rutting hips. 

Your nails scraped down his back, making Clyde shudder, “Yes, god harder-” You told him, Clyde letting out another low growl. 

“This. pussy. is. Mine.” Clyde emphasized each word with a hard thrust, he was not one to share his alpha. Just thinking about having to share something so perfect made his heart wrench. 

“Good Clyde cause you better know I own this cock,” You shot right back at him. 

“Yes, I’m yours,” He breathed out. 

He hits a spot on your walls and you start to see stars, moaning his name and scraping harder down his back. Moments later you cum, squeezing his cock and beginning to lock him in, making Clyde cum shortly after. “Fuck, gonna fill you with so much cum s’gonna give ya a baby.” He said. 

You stayed like that, locked together catching your breaths as the sweat cooled you. Touches were back to being gentle, as you shared soft tired kisses. Clyde was resting his head against your breasts, his hand secure on your ass as he nuzzled you. 

When you were free you made sure to drink lots of water, and clean up both of your messy thighs. You were thinking on taking a nap, but with the way Clyde was looking at you...you had a feeling another round would come soon. He was a lot to take care of during a heat, a mess of need and cum, but you would love on him till the sun rose if he needed it. Both of you had a lot of time to make up for as it is.


	10. Clyde Logan Gets Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the prettiest sweetest girl of his dreams, are a virgin. That meant...if you did it with him, he’d be your first.

Clyde fiddled with the collar of his shirt, feeling too tight around his neck. He didn’t know why he let Mellie set him up on a blind date like this, or why he let Jimmy talk him into it. He’d been on a few blind dates before after getting back to the states, and he hated the pity they’d give him. But this time Mellie assured him that his date was actually interested, which that alone baffled him. He was meeting you at a diner, for lunch on a Sunday afternoon and he was really, very nervous. 

Clyde fanned himself with the menu, already feeling flustered and too hot. He didn’t even know what you looked like, and that made him the most nervous of all. What if he didn’t find you attractive? Or worse, that you were so beautiful that he’d feel embarrassed at his scruffy appearance. His thoughts spiraling into scary territory, Clyde went to the bathroom to try and cool off. 

You arrived at the humble little diner, shifting from side to side as you scanned the room for a man that Mellie described to you. At this point, you had only lived in West Virginia for a few weeks and everything was so different than what you’ve ever known. You were so grateful to have met someone like Mellie, the first friend you made outside of work in this state. And with a little encouragement, she was helping you find a man. Something you didn’t have very much luck with where you came from. 

When Clyde came out of the bathroom, he spotted you almost right away, walking right into a table as he stared at you with wide eyes. “Shit,” He cursed under his breath. He already was a fucking mess in front of you. He could tell you weren’t from around here by the way you dressed, it seemed too fancy for this small little town. Taking in a deep breath, Clyde made his way over to you to introduce himself. 

“Hi uh I’m Clyde, and you must be Y/N?” Clyde asked you, his voice shaky with nerves. 

“Oh yes! Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” You smiled up at the tall man. He was a lot more handsome than you thought he’d be based on what Mellie said, he seemed charming and sweet in a way that already had your heart racing. 

Clyde’s cheeks grew pink as you smiled at him, “Yeah ah you too sweetheart.” He managed to reply. 

For a moment, the two of you just stood taking each other in before Clyde spoke again. “I already got us a table, if ya’d follow me.” He holds out his hand for you to take, trying to be gentlemen like. He didn’t know what men did back where you were from, but he wanted to treat you in the best way he could, even if his hand was a little clammy. 

You take his hand, yours fitting in the palm of his and Clyde finds relief feeling that your hand is clammy too. It makes him smile to himself, finding it sweet that you’d be nervous to go on a date with someone like him. And you hadn’t said anything about his prosthetic yet, which was a relief.   
Your first date with Clyde Logan, despite a few awkward moments, went over quite smoothly. So smooth that you very much hoped that he’d want to go on a second date. When you shyly mentioned it, Clyde choked on his drink. “Oh my gawd, sweetheart-uh yeah. Yes! I would love to take ya out sometime, maybe dinner or somethin’.” Clyde nods eagerly. 

While the first date Clyde tried not to set himself up for disappointment, the second date he stepped up his game. Maybe he wanted to impress you just a little bit, you had really blown him away by just the kindness of your heart and the wittiness of your words. He felt like you were one of the girls he read about in one of his romance novels, and if you were on that level he needed at least to try a little more to match it. So, Clyde Logan bought you some flowers. The look on your face was more than worth it. 

“I told ya so,” Jimmy laughed, shaking his head as he heard Clyde go on about his latest date with you. “I told ya it’d do ya some good.” He clasped his hand on Clyde’s back. 

“Damn right, she’s like some sorta angel.” Clyde took a swig of his beer. 

Jimmy grinned, “She’s already got ya fallin’ doesn’t she.” 

Clyde pouted, “Hey-I just like her a lot alright?” 

Jimmy’s expression turned sly, “Well, have ya done it yet? Have ya put your moves on ‘er.” 

“Jimmy! I don’t like what you’re gettin’ on about with that question.” Clyde raised his brow at his brother. 

“Oh c’mon we’re brothers, you can tell me Clyde.” Jimmy elbowed him. Clyde just gave him a look, taking another sip of his drink. “Oh, so you haven’t done it yet? I know you, you’d be red right now if ya had just thinking about lovin’ on your girl.” Jimmy snickered, and Clyde’s face started to turn red as he thought about it. 

“No-no we have not done anything of the sorts, I only just kissed her on the last date and even that was nothin’ serious. Besides it ain’t none of your business even if ya are my brother.” Clyde frowned. 

“What! Ya only kissed her one time, I can’t believe that. Clyde ya talk about her like a man in love but ya only just kissed her last night? What is she shy or somethin’?” Jimmy seemed flabbergasted especially with how passionate Clyde seemed. 

Clyde punched his brothers shoulder, angry and flustered. “I don’t like ya talkin’ about her like that.” Clyde defended. And that was pretty much the end of that conversation. But it did put thoughts in Clyde’s mind, made him wonder if he was taking it too slow or if maybe you just didn’t feel that attracted to him and were just a nice girl taking pity on a veteran.   
He was getting more frustrated thinking about it, and in his frustration and drunk state of mind he decided to call you. 

“Sweetheart, hey-” 

“Oh, hi Clyde. I wasn’t expecting a call from you, but I’m happy you did call.” You smile to yourself as you hear his warm voice over the phone. Clyde rarely called or used a phone, and his conversations were brief. But you did appreciate when he did, just to hear the sound of his voice. 

Clyde sighs, and you ask him what’s wrong. “It’s just, I don’t know. You’re such a nice and pretty girl, I don’t understand why ya are datin’ me still.” Clyde got straight to his fears. 

“Oh Clyde-” His words made your heart ache, how did he not understand?

“Now I don’t want your pity.” Clyde interrupted you. 

“That’s not-” You sighed. “Clyde I don’t pity you, I never have. I just like you a lot, you’re a good man and it doesn’t help that I find you very...attractive.” 

“What!” Clyde yells into the phone. No that couldn’t be true. 

“I’m already a mess don’t make me say it again!” You say with a slight whine in your voice. 

“Fuck you’re so cute,” Clyde breathes out. “I’m sorry for botherin’ ya sweetheart, don’t know how ya put up with me but I’m gonna make it up to ya. The county fair is comin’ around this weekend, and I think it’d be fun if we went together.” 

“That sounds really nice, I’d love to.” You say softly. You’ve never heard Clyde swear before now, and something about it makes you feel heated. 

“It’s a date then darlin’.” Clyde grins to himself. Fuck what Jimmy said, he was gonna let this go at its own pace. He didn’t wanna pressure you or nothin’. That just wouldn’t be right of him. 

The date at the fair had you swooning for Clyde, he just kept smiling at you thinking of how you called him attractive, and that smile made your heart feel all warm and fuzzy. You held his prosthetic hand because he was holding a big stuffed teddy bear he had won for you trying to show off at one of the fair games, and when he realized you were holding that hand it made his eyes water. 

“Sweetheart ya don’t have to do that,” He looks at your tiny hand wrapped around the plastic, the gentle weight of it tugging on his arm. 

“But I want to!” You defended. And Clyde was so taken aback by it, he couldn’t even find the words to argue with you on it. 

“Okay,” He said weakly, giving in. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it would burst, because in this moment Clyde realized he was completely head over heels in love with you, and nothing was gonna change that fact. 

The sun was setting as you sat with him on the ferris wheel, this time holding his real hand as you enjoyed the view around you. Clyde of course was just focused on you, still reeling over his realization and the intensity of his feelings. You felt his heated gaze and looked over at him, “Clyde-” He was looking at you in such a way you didn’t even know how to react. 

He tilted his head, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something, his grip on your hand tightening. There was so much longing and just this warmth in his eyes, it made you feel breathless. What was weighing on his mind had been bothering him so much, he just needed to spit it out. Even if it was too soon. “I love you sweetheart.” He confessed. 

Out of all of the things to come out of his mouth, you were not expecting those words. Words that made emotions swell in your chest and tears come to your eyes. You sucked in a breath and sputtered out his name, “Clyde Logan…” You brought your hand up to cup his face. 

You didn’t say it back just yet, but the way you were looking back at him was more than enough for Clyde. He leaned in to kiss you and you met his soft lips, pliant to him as you leaned up against his chest. But as soft as it started the kiss grew more passionate as Clyde deepened it, his tongue gliding between your lips and tasting your sweet mouth. 

And he kept kissing you up there as the sun set, his lips insistently pressing against yours, his hand wrapping around you and soothing over a spot on your back. He let out a moan when you tugged on his hair, your kisses and your touch lighting him on fire. He broke away from you panting, “Don’t want half the town to see me makin’ out with ya.” He pressed a quick kiss against your cheek, nuzzling it after with his nose. 

With one arm wrapped around Clyde’s neck you stay close to him, cuddling against his chest and resting a hand over his heart. “I don’t know if I’d really care, I’m proud that you’re my man.” You looked up at him. 

Clyde’s chest swelled with pride and he grinned back at you. “And I’m proud to be yours darlin’, I just don’t want folks gettin’ the wrong idea s’all.” 

“I don’t think I want this night to end,” You sigh dreamily. 

His breath hitched as he thought of something, “Maybe it doesn’t have to. Maybe...I could take ya home with me.” 

“Oh I..I’ve never done anything like that before.” You admit. 

Clyde’s eyes go wide, his mind coming to life with all the possibilities of that. “Well it’s okay ya don’t have to sweetheart, I’d never want ya to do anythin’ ya wouldn’t be ready for.” He looks at you as he talks, his hand continuing to caress you. 

“No, I’m just nervous Clyde um the most I’ve ever done is kissing and even that, not very much.” You look away shyly, face feeling hot. 

Clyde freezes, looking at you in wonder. You, the prettiest sweetest girl of his dreams, are a virgin. That meant...if you did, he’d be your first. Oh god, that made his heart race. He hums as he thinks for a moment. “W-would that even be somethin’ ya would wanna do with me? Are ya even interested in me bein’ your first?” He asked. 

That, you were certain of. “Yes-I want to, I’m just scared.” You told him. 

“Oh darlin’, please don’t be afraid. I’ll take it real slow with ya, learn what ya like. I just wanna take care of ya and...and make ya feel good.” His voice grew husky as he spoke. 

You nodded in agreement, because if it were to happen with anyone you’d want it to be with him. You had started feeling such an intense desire around him lately, craving more than just kissing. But you needed guidance, and he was offering exactly what you needed. So, you said yes. 

The drive over to Clyde’s trailer was quiet, the radio softly playing as you looked out the window. Clyde was feeling just as nervous as you were, his hand tensing around the steering wheel as his imagination ran wild. He was already fantasizing, of how shy and beautiful you’d be for him, how innocent and sweet about the whole thing, and his-he’d be your first. That made him feel like you really trusted him, it made him feel loved. He almost wondered if you had ever fallen in love before, how many other firsts he may take from you. All of it weighed heavy on his heart. 

He needed to do right by you, he needed it to be perfect. He hoped he had some candles somewhere...thank god he just washed his sheets. Maybe he should take another shower first, no that would be awkward. Shit he hoped he didn’t smell or nothing. He’d just have to freshen up in the bathroom real quick, that’s all. Clyde let out a huff, trying to settle his nerves. 

At the trailer, he had you sit on the couch. “Here sweetheart, I wanna kiss ya some more that’s all. If that’s alright by ya of course.” He was hoping just maybe a little more kissing would warm you up to him. 

You silently nodded and Clyde sat on the couch by you, gently guiding you into a kiss with his hand. You kissed him back with need this time, and Clyde met it with equal hunger, making you let out a little moan. Clyde grinned into the kiss, “Now don’t hold back that pretty little sound on account of me sweetheart.” 

As the making out got more heated, Clyde became frustrated, “Fuck sweetheart-I gotta, I gotta take this off. I hope my arm won’t bother ya. I can keep it on but, I’d like to try and old ya with both of my arms. Even if I only got part of one.” 

“Clyde, of course I don’t mind.” You shook your head. 

Clyde let out a breath of relief, quickly undoing the prosthetic that was really more for show than function. Putting it to the side he got much closer to you, his left arm now holding you as he used his right hand to touch you. 

“Mmmph Clyde,” You moaned as he grabbed your ass. He huffed and squeezed it harder, loving the sound of the squeak you let out. He was so in love with you and so eager to feel every bit of you that you’d let him, over the moon that you were getting some pleasure out of his touch. He knew you couldn’t be forcing such a pretty sound like that. 

“Darlin’ ya feel so nice in my hand, s’been so hard to keep my hands off ya.” Clyde rasps out. He hums as you press your lips back against his, kissing you eagerly in return. Boldly you brought your hand to his thigh, sliding to rub his inner thigh and earning an appreciative groan from Clyde. 

“Ah listen-” Clyde started to speak, but you were too needy to kiss him to let him finish. He gently pushes you back, “Sweetheart, I think it’s time we move this to the bedroom. Do ya feel ready for that?” Clyde asks you softly, placing his hand over yours on his thigh. 

“Yes, please,” You said breathlessly. 

Clyde smirked at you, “Gettin’ needy now are we?” He teased. 

Hand in hand he walked you to his bedroom, turning on the lamp to cast a warm light over the room. “It might be easier, if we take off some of our clothes first. I’d like to see you darlin’ if that’s alright.” 

You nod, and begin to lift your dress over your head, Clyde surprised you were doing it so quickly. Though you just wanted to get it over with. “Shit,” He cursed seeing you just in your bra and underwear. You covered yourself with your arms, feeling shy and flustered under this gaze. 

“Now don’t do that, you’re coverin’ up somethin’ beautiful right there.” He frowned, softly trying to encourage you. “Ain’t nothing wrong with this, all of ya is perfect to me,” He placed the palm of his hand over your stomach, looking down at you lovingly. 

“Can you take off your shirt too?” You ask him.

Clyde swallows thickly, nodding as he begins to undo buttons deftly with one hand. He shrugs off his good shirt, not caring that he leaves it on the floor. Once his undershirt comes off his chest is bare to you, keeping eye contact as he begins to unbuckle his jeans. As he does that you begin to unclasp your bra, Clyde staring at you in awe once he steps out of his pants. 

He brings you into his arms, his face nuzzling along the side of your neck and his hand reaching down to squeeze your ass again. Your nipples harden against his chest and Clyde growls, “I don’t understand how I’m the lucky bastard that’s the first one to see all of...this. Fuck I bet your pussy’ll be real tight.” His filthy words make you whimper, and he tightens his hold. 

“You just lay down on the bed sweetheart, let me do all the work,” He instructs you. 

You walk over to his bed, trying to rub your thighs together for some relief. You let out a shaky breath as you lay down for him, cheeks on fire at the increasing intimacy of it all. You trusted Clyde, but nothing could shake your nerves just yet. He settled in between your legs, softly kissing your inner thigh before moving his attention to nudge his nose over your panties. 

“Fuck I can smell your pussy, I bet you’re drippin’ for me baby. So sweet and so good.” He murmurs against the fabric of your panties, making you arch your hips. He kisses over a patch of wetness, swirling his tongue over and moaning at the heady taste. “Would ya, would ya let me eat this sweet pussy? It’ll feel real good, promise.” Clyde looks up at you with his big brown eyes, hopeful that you’ll say yes. 

“Only if you want to.” You lift yourself on your elbows to look down at him, feeling yourself gush at the sight of Clyde’s broad shoulders between your thighs. 

He just grins, “Course I want to, s’like enjoyin’ a nice juicy peach. My peach,” He hummed. He’s still smiling as he pushes your panties to the side, coating his tongue in your slick and cursing at the taste. He pulls your panties off so they’re out of his way, before diving in. 

He lathes over your cunt with his tongue, lavishing it with kisses from his plump lips and the pleasure of his hot mouth. He sucks and licks in just the right ways, it’s all so overwhelming and you’re so turned on as it you know it won’t be long before you cum. “Ah Clyde! I won’t last.” You try to get him to stop.

All you get back is his muffled words, “Sorry sweetheart I ain’t stoppin’.” But you can’t really make it out, the vibration of his words is too distracting. As his tongue swirls inside you his mustache rubs against your clit and it feels divine, Clyde uncaring that your mess gets in his beard. 

He kisses your clit like he’s making out with it, his mouth sucking and lips pressing open mouthed to let his tongue flick against it. Your shameless noises go deaf to your ears, and Clyde eats them up and lets it feed his own arousal, now determined to make you cum this way. And he does make you cum, so suddenly that it catches you off guard and you don’t even get the chance to warn him. 

He continues to eat you out till you’re whimpering, oversensitive. He comes up with this big dopey grin on his face, watching you recover from your orgasm as you lay on his bed. He licks the remaining slick off his lips and mustache, “Can I get one more of those outta ya sweetheart? You’ve been so good ya know, it’d be a shame not to see you make that pretty face again.”

“I wanted-I wanted to do more, I’m sorry I came so fast.” You pant. 

Clyde pouted, “Do not apologize to me missy, I wasn’t plan on lettin’ ya cum just once. I’d hoped ya would let me make ya cum again, if that’s alright.” He soothingly rubs your thigh, asking for your permission. 

“O-okay.” You let him, because truthfully you feel like you need more than that. You need all of him. 

Clyde smiles again, and leans in to give you a kiss. “Maybe it’s greedy of me, but I’m just dyin’ to feel ya sweetheart. And I gotta get ya nice and ready beforehand.” 

He lowers his eyes to your tits, “Hmm seems like these two pretty babies have been missin’ out on the fun, I gotta fix that.” He presses a kiss between your breasts, massaging one in his hand with his thumb rubbing over your nipple. His eyes glimmer with excitement as he plays with your breasts, dipping down to nuzzle and kiss your soft tits. 

You can feel his hard cock through his boxers against your thigh, and wanting to return the favor you reach down to rub his hard on. Clyde groans, eyes squeezing shut as he bucks his hips against your hand. “No-can’t handle ya doin’ that just yet, and tonight is about you sweetheart. I’ll teach ya about that some other time.” He gently guides your hand away from his own need. 

He kisses you some more while his hands reach between your legs, rubbing your wetness around your clit before sliding a thick finger inside your entrance. You let out a soft “oh” for him and he eats it up, his lips back on yours. 

“Ah can tell already you’re gonna be real fuckin’ tight for me sweetheart, but Imma try and get ya nice and relaxed as I can.” 

And with some soft encouragement, more sweet kisses, Clyde manages to get you up to three fingers. So much bigger than what you could do on your own each one is an adjustment, but with his patience you do adjust. “Mmm I think you’re ready for my cock sweetheart, think you’ve been real good and I wanna reward ya.” He praises you. 

“Oh please Clyde,” You whine. 

His cock springs free from his boxers as he pulls them off, hard and leaking desire for you, making Clyde shudder as it hits the cool air. You moan as he rubs his cock against your folds, smearing himself in your juices along with some lube from his drawer to keep it nice and smooth. You’re ready when he enters, but it’s still a stretch for you. Clyde coaches you through it all, his voice tight with pleasure. “That’s it, just a little more sweetheart, You’re doin’ so good, mmph feelin’ so good.” His head drops in pleasure, hair falling over his eyes. 

To be comfortable he has to lean some of his weight on you, close as can be when he begins to slowly rock his hips. He can’t believe he’s taking your first, and how beautiful and sweet you are with him, letting him guide you along the way. It’s pulling at his heartstrings, and he feels full of all sorts of emotions as he fucks your tight cunt. 

As soon as you start really moaning, Clyde speeds up. His thrusts slow and steady now hard and fast, and your noises matching the speed. He’s moaning a lot too now, cursing and grunting with effort and pleasure. All while he sings out praise, “Ah yes, yes! You’re so pretty and ah! Tight. Feels so good and warm, fuckin’ can’t believe this pretty little pussy.” 

Clyde rests his his head on the space of the pillow next to where your head lies, pressing his nose to your shoulder and kissing up along to your neck. His mouth sucks enough to bruise, his hot breath fanning against your skin as he works up a sweat. 

“I love ya, so so much. My pretty girl, so good to me.” Clyde pants out, the bed starting to creak as he rut his hips. “Gonna cum in this pretty pussy, ah fuck!” Clyde curses as he stills, his orgasm coming outta nowhere and making him spurt hot cum inside you. 

“Sweetheart mmm, can still make ya cum. Sorry ah didn’t last that long.” Clyde says dejectedly. 

“No Clyde, oh!” You moan as he begins to rub your oversensitive clit. “You’re perfect, mmm I love you too!” You cry out, cumming quickly on his fingers.   
Clyde laughs, overjoyed, “You love me too now? That’s not just the sex talkin’ to ya?” 

You nod, blissed out and with a dopey grin on your face to match Clyde. “It’s not just that, I do. I love you.” You reach up to push back a stray lock of hair and he leans into your touch. 

“I’m so lucky ya shared this with me, I’ll never forget it sweetheart. You’re so beautiful to me.” Clyde looks down at you, warmth in his brown eyes. He curls up next to you in bed, his chest still flushed red along with his face. He pulls you back in his arms and begins to pepper soft, tired kisses over your face, making you smile. “And I love you too, don’t ya forget it.” He reminded you, poking your cheek. 

And he really would never forget this moment, that made him feel so lucky he forgot about any curse. It was hard to even justify one existing if he had the most perfect woman naked as ever in his arms, and he was gonna love on ya as long as you’d let him.


End file.
